galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Space Pirate 14
Chapter 14: Mini's “Five Minutes to Quasi Drop .” Har-Hi said “Sound Battle Stations . Load all Cannons. Stand by on Sharp Shooters.” This was the very first time I called Battle Stations on my own ship for real. My Command seat moved back, the integrated Auto Dresser put me into a Battle Suit and the Direct Command Dome lowered giving me an unobstructed View of space, all around the ship. Sensor Data was linked to the visual read out. The same happened to every duty station. The range of our weapons was shown around my new view in faint color spheres. Every door and dividing air lock in the entire ship closed. Creating thousands of little compartments almost like the cells of a living being, in case of a hull breach catastrophic pressure and air loss would not affect the entire ship. We dropped out of Quasi Space and our sensors picked up the Asteroid immediately, as well as hundreds of damaged and destroyed ships. The Asteroid was under flickering Shield and our long range sensors showed the energy signatures of Antimatter impacts inside the shields. Only Translocator weapons could do that. Our Sensors also picked up the Aggressor. Fifty ball shaped objects ten meters in diameter. The blue Science symbol flashed and I acknowledged with an eye blink. Shea reported:” Sensor analysis in progress. Alien Objects are of no known configuration, their weaponry is similar to Translocator technology and their shields are equal to our most advanced TransDim Shields, they are much smaller in size but also much more efficient. Material analysis incomplete due to shield interference.” I blinked at the report icon to acknowledge and asked. “Are those robots or automated drones?” Narth’s symbol blinked and he said. “I am sensing sixty to seventy individual minds in each of these Spheres. TransDim shields interfere with Psionics, especially at that distance and I can’t sense details.” “Elfi hail the Bazaar.” “You’re on, Captain.” “This is Captain ... Jane Smith of the... , the USS Enigma, calling Golden Bazaar. We are here in response of the distress calls. We can only assist Union nationals and can not engage hostiles in your sphere of influence unless you are clearly requesting us to do so.” “This is Sodoby Merchant Eldest of the Golden. I am the highest authority here and I beg you to assist us. We lost over sixty ships and we sustained heavy damage and cannot survive another attack wave of these balls. Our own fleet is on its way but too far out to make it in time. We contacted your Union assembly for help.” Elfi interrupted.”I am receiving confirming orders on fleet channels. All Union Ships are permitted to engage Enemies of the Golden Ones.” “Alright open all known Communication channels and hail the aliens.” “All channels are open, Captain.” “This is Captain Jane Smith of the United Stars Starship Enigma, hailing unidentified hostile forces. You are to cease all hostile activities and stand down from further fighting. I am willing to open communications and discuss the reasons for these hostilities. Any further weapon activity against Union nationals and allied assets will force me to retaliate.” “Captain, Sensor analysis indicates they have receivers capable of hearing us, but they just destroyed another Golden ship, ignoring us.” “Mao get their attention. Target lead sphere and fire. Shaka get us closer for main battery range.” One of the Alien spheres suddenly vanished and a bright ball of expanding energy in its place as Mao’s well aimed sniper round exploded. That did get their attention and the 49 remaining spheres changed course into an attack formation towards us. Shaka reverse course and keep distance.” Har-Hi said with a calm voice. “Receiving enemy fire. Equivalent of 15 gram AM loads. Our shields are effective neutralizing, receiving 50 shots a second. Shields at 69 percent.” “Mao target another and fire.” This time Mao missed. The Spheres began a wild dance flying in fast erratic patterns. He missed two more times. “Mao forget that precision shooting. Main Battery authorized one Exo load and aim somewhere before them.” A new mini sun bloomed suddenly into the darkness of space and ten of the spheres could not evade and flew right into the plasma ball. The rest of the spheres slowed down and stopped firing. “Captain we are being hailed by the Unknowns.” In all the seriousness of the Situation Har-Hi chuckled. “When you say hello the Terran way you usually do get cooperation.” “Put them on Elfi. Shea stand by for detail analysis and Lingu support.” A part of the projected space around me was replaced by the main viewer and a completly normal standard human looking grey bearded man in a blue uniform, somehow very Terran in a very old fashioned way complete with white cover and black duckbill. He spoke but I did not understand most of it, just every tenth word sounded familiar. Elfi chimed in.” I don’t believe it. He speaks English, ancient Pre Astro English. One moment adjusting translator.” I said.”Please repeat; our systems are now adjusted to your language.” “I am Admiral Jordan Rutherford of the New Worlds Commonwealth. We just analyzed one of your language transmissions. It was in English. Please repeat were you come from.” “As I said I am Captain Jane Doe of the United Stars Spaceship Enigma. We represent the United Stars of the Galaxy.” A text message of Shea appeared inside my view field and it read: No Union member on file with ships like that or called New World Commonwealth. Weapon analysis complete. Enemy weapons are similar to Translocators but not the same. Materials used in construction are not conform to Union materials or any other known species. A second man appeared on the screen. He too wore a dark blue uniform but looked younger.” Captain Doe did you ever hear about a planet named Earth?” “My Helmsman is a native of Terra, Region Africa. Terra was used to be called Earth.” “Oh the Lord be praised. Earth still exists then?” “I assure you Earth is fine, but before we continue discussing Earth. Can we agree on ceasing hostilities for the time being and then I think you need to explain why you attacked in the first place.” The white bearded Admiral nodded.”Of course we will stand down at once. We would suggest a direct meeting and discuss all this in person.” Narth mental message in my head.” I can sense they are genuinely interested in extensive information exchange and what is most peculiar I can sense utmost euphoria since the word Earth has been transmitted.” “Alright Admiral. How we are we going to meet? Are you at some remote location we should approach?” “No we are indeed inside our Ships.” Hans muttered.” How crowded must it be in those little things?” “I am going to lower our shields, Admiral and open one of my hangar doors. I give you my word that your flag of truce is accepted and you are free to leave at any point. However if you decide to use the opportunity to fire while we lower shields. I can assure you we will find enough time to retaliate.” “We won’t get anywhere without trust. I accept your word and you have mine.” “Hans get a Team of Ultras down to Hangar One just in Case.” “On my way.” I was standing next to Hans and TheOther and felt quite safe and small at the same time as I looked through the transparent part of the docking bay access door. The Alien Ship had just set down and it appeared almost like an intricate and very detailed model of a Space ship. It was round but had ISAH pod like engine blocks at the lower end. It had small viewports and gun turrets and landing gear. I signaled Hans to open the door and I walked towards the alien vessel. A port opened on it and a 50 centimeter open hover platform floated towards me, on it four Men, none taller than maybe ten centimeters. The floating thing stopped at nose height before me and I recognized one of the little men as the white bearded Admiral. “SHIP be so kind and place a field microphone before our guests and amplify.” “At once Captain, microphone is in place.” A barely visible form field energy microphone floated before them and I could hear the Admiral loud and clear. “I can see our Size did surprise you.” Then he glanced towards Hans and the Y’All and said. “As your size surprises us.” “I have a Conference Table brought in and Refreshments so we can commence these talks in a civilized manner.” The dark haired younger Mann behind the Admiral spoke.” Do you by any chance have real Terran coffee?” That earned him a stern gaze from his senior officer but I assured him Ccoffee would be on its way.” A table was placed and Cirruit had small Chairs and Glasses manufactured in no time. A field screen was placed in such a way that the Small men looked normal size to me and vice versa we looked proportional small to him. I sat down and said.” It might be best you begin from the start Admiral. As we cannot explain your existence.” “I might as well do that. Our story begins during the Second Exodus or the first migration of humans into space after the Sarans have revealed themselves to Earth. Do you still have contact to them?” I gestured to Elfi. “The Saran Empire is part of the United Stars and my communications officer is a Saran princess.” “Wonderful. Wonderful news.” He scratched his beard. “I better continue with my story then.” I agreed that would be appreciated and he continued. “Our ancestors were among the first Settler arks leaving Earth. Ours was the Shenandoah and during the trans light acceleration phase the Shenandoah was hit by something and our jump drive malfunctioned. We did not end up at the intended target, a Garden world around Cigny Alpha, but inside a strange thick nebula, that further damaged our ship and we had to land at the only place we could find that was even remotely suitable. We found a stark world with bad atmosphere and to close to a radiation spewing sun. Our forefathers went deep underground and carved out a living under incredible hardship. None of our ancestors knew how far we were from Earth. The idea was hatched by a brilliant genetic engineer who was part of the original crew. In Order to make our supplies last longer he proposed to change our genetic code so we would become smaller. The changes were made and every generation became a little shorter. However life was extremely harsh and science and research was not on our agenda for centuries. The Genetic Knowledge was lost and we kept on shrinking until we reached this size about 2000 years ago. When life improved and we once again had the resources for science we basically had to start from scratch. Much of the knowledge was still in the libraries but few understood, so we developed our own technology and build a thriving society onto four planets within the New World System. All our culture and civilization was based on our current size and we never felt we needed to reverse the Genetic alteration. Since our system was inside a dense matter nebula with intensive energetic storms we had no contact to other civilizations and felt quite safe, but we expanded to other worlds and our newest colony is on the very fringes of that nebula. We noticed large sized aliens occupying that asteroid slowly moving toward our colony. We know that due to our size we are in disadvantage against full size aliens. Once we were discovered we feared war and conquest. Our first contact unit was attacked and destroyed by unknown forces but certainly associated to that occupied asteroid and we decided to defend ourselves by destroying the Asteroid and its inhabitants.” He finished his long explanation and he found us and me listening with open mouths. He opened his arms.”But please now tell us about Earth and Terra and your magnificent ship, and your immense weapons and terrific shields.” Shea told them a brief history of the last 3000 years and closed with the words. “ ... so we responded to the distress call of the Golden market. May I express how truly amazed I am to find that you developed Translocator technology all on your own.” He bowed proudly.” One of our greatest Scientists was a direct descendant of Dr. Isah and at least as brilliant.” Even I remembered the name. Dr. Isah was a legendary multi discipline Scientist from the early history; he invented an incredible amount of technology including the ISAH drive and the Terran faster than light direct energy cannons. Isah was often called the greatest genius in human history. The man next to the admiral said. “If we would apply for membership, then this Union of yours would protect us and that nebula of ours would become Union territory isn’t that so?” I nodded.”To the last man and ship and it is no empty boast as you heard in my science officer’s monolog on our history.” “We can’t speak for our government of course.” The Admiral said. “Please let us contact our leaders and we will relay their answer as soon as possible.” His adjutant sighed deeply and held up his tinny coffee cup.” We have an original sample of Terran Coffee in our Earth Museum. Of course we have a replicated product, but the real thing is so incredible it alone would be enough reason to join.” “I make sure my chef will get you an ample supply right away.” “And real Earth potatoes too? Just one will be enough.” Again the admiral glared at his adjutant and said to me.” Please excuse him. To us Earth is our Religion. It is a mystical place of our far gone ancestors and we kept as much alive as we could it was the very motor of our determination to not give up. So the crews of my ships are quite frankly speaking nuts since they heard you are from Earth. The good men we lost in the battle are forgotten.” I put my finger on his shoulder. “Admiral let’s take steps that they are not forgotten. War and battles are more often than not unnecessary. We completely understand your reasons for attacking and I hope you understand our response, but let these men be the last that died. As it seems we are more than just two alien cultures meeting, we are as it turned out related.” It didn’t even take them an hour as the Admiral re-appeared before me and said with a broad smile.” the Commonwealth of new Worlds decided after a emergency meeting to make me the high representative and herby officially present you with my governments request to join the United Stars.” I took the tiny document saluted and said.” I shall convey this immediately. There is a battle group on its way as we speak and they will provide you with additional security until you had a chance to travel to Pluribus to make your official request and have your membership verified.” “More huge ships like this?” Har-Hi grinned with his arms crossed. “No Admiral Rutherford, a Union Battle group consists of 5 Dreadnoughts, 20 Ultra Battle Ships, 60 heavy destroyers and over 200 other support craft, a Dreadnought is 3900 meters across.” The Admiral folded his hands. “Thank to the Lord we communicated.” “Size isn’t everything.” I said. “We are equally impressed.” --””-- McElligott’s projection leaned forward, while Cherubim was standing next to him and he said. “I just read your report. You are not even gone from Richter Base for 42 Hours and you already fought a battle, made contact with tinny Terrans lost in the Ballard Nebula Expanse and convinced them to join the Union” He shook his head and turned to look to the woman at his side.”Have we really thought this trough, sending THEM in a ship and all on their own?” Cherubim chuckled. “I guess you owe Richard 100 Credits. He was right they make some incredible news within the first week.” The old Admiral put the report down.”Well you did well, I must say and cleared the Situation the best way possible. But could you not have found a different identification than Captain Jane Doe of the Enigma? How cheesy is that?” “Sorry Sir I had to come up with something on the spur of the moment.” “How am I going to explain to the Assembly who made contact? Well I figure something out. For now you are to dock at the Golden Market and meet with the Merchant Eldest of the Golden.” “Sir?” “The Golden Ones are very enigmatic and very powerful, Captain. Their Tech level is believed to be on par with ours and we know very little of them. It is said they know every Galaxy in the local group and rumors say they trade with almost all space faring species in the entire local group, most of which we never even heard off. Their highest leader Sobody Merchant Eldest of the Golden, contacted me directly ten minutes ago requesting to meet the gallant Captain who saved his market and much profit. He said he has a historical proposal for us but he wants to talk to you about it. This is very important so proceed, meet the man and be careful. Cherubim is going to try and fabricate a personnel record for Captain Jane Doe as we speak. Perhaps you can pick up the trail of those traitors as well. I am certain he knows something about them.” Cherubim said. “I am going to make the USS Enigma real at least in the files. Now on another note, let me warn you and be careful Captain. The First Merchant Sobody is around for a very long time and the undisputed ruler of a very secretive and powerful society. If at all possible don’t start a war.” McElligott folded his hands in a praying gesture. “I wish we could send some experienced diplomats to such a delicate and difficult task and all I got is a Female Neo Viking with a short temper, a Dai Pirate and a ship full of guns.” He then smirked.” May it as it will be, Captain, we do have your back.” Chapter 15 » Category:Stories